


You Could be the Boss, I'll Let You Work Me

by antinyettetopaz, Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Smut, choni, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: This is Choni's Halloween if there was no Jason in the basement and the twins did not interrupt them.*Smut Warning*
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	You Could be the Boss, I'll Let You Work Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Ummm huge smut warning on this one shot. @antinyettetopaz and I kinda ran with this one and we hope you enjoy it lol. I was so happy that she agreed to work on this with me, and we knocked it out in like 2 days. The flow was easy and she is an amazing writer, so it was a breeze. Happy Halloween :) ! Thanks to everyone on Twitter posting the Choni Halloween gif that inspired this little piece.

“What do you think, Miss Isley?” 

Cheryl heard Toni’s light footsteps echoing behind her, seeing the smaller girl approaching her and properly dressed in her Harley Quinn costume. The redhead had seen it before when they first went hunting for a costume to wear at Veronica’s party, but as far as she remembered the kit didn’t come with those fishnets that seemed to hug each curve of Toni’s body perfectly. 

Toni felt Cheryl’s eyes looking up and down her body as she bent on the vanity where her girlfriend was finishing doing her hair, and she swore she saw Cheryl’s eyebrows arching up for a second. “Are we ready for any trick-or-treaters who might come our way?” 

“Oh, we’re ready for a lot of things about now,” Cheryl mischievously stared into Toni’s eyes, a brief pause before her eyes darted from Toni’s eyes to her plump lips. “Miss Quinn.” 

Their lips connected in a brief kiss, Toni lingering slightly as she pulled away from her girlfriend with a smirk. That short kiss wasn’t enough for the redhead and she pulled Toni close again, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Her tongue slid into Toni’s mouth easily as the shorter girl found her way onto Cheryl’s lap.

As Toni deepened the kiss with her hands gripping the back of Cheryl’s neck to pull her closer, her hips involuntarily canted against Cheryl’s thigh, causing that subtle but heavenly light friction on her clit, giving her goosebumps as the kiss became more heated. 

Cheryl heard Toni moaning into her mouth and the urge to fuck her senseless right there grew in her lower abdomen. 

The girls broke apart with a pant, staring into each other's dark eyes, breathing heavily against one another.

Toni reluctantly stood up and grabbed Cheryl’s hand to lead her towards the bed. She threw her down forcefully, and crawled on top of her without wasting a second. She leaned back down and joined their lips again, starting the kiss right where they had left off.

With Toni on top of her, Cheryl had perfect access to her ass, which was accentuated perfectly with her tight outfit. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled Toni closer while her lips did wonders on her neck. 

As much as Cheryl loved feeling her girlfriend’s touches, she was _craving_ Toni. Her fingertips were tingling with the need to touch her perfectly tanned skin, every part and every inch. 

With a single and quick movement of her leg and arms, Cheryl pushed Toni down on the bed in such a way that both her legs were positioned on each side of Toni’s body, her hips lowering just enough to brush her center lightly against Toni’s as she devoured her neck. 

“You look so hot in this outfit, babe,” Toni whispered as her hands went up and down Cheryl’s waist. “But it really needs to go.” 

Cheryl’s lips lost contact with Toni’s burning skin and the girl almost whined. Shivers ran down Toni’s spine when Cheryl leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “Take it off then.” 

With a certain struggle, Toni managed to find the zipper on Cheryl’s back, her nails leaving light pink scratches on the exposed skin. She watched as the straps slid down Cheryl’s shoulders, but not enough that it would fall off itself. Toni helped push it down to Cheryl’s waist, then watched the red haired girl crawl off her to slide the piece of clothing off her body to the floor. She swallowed hard at the sight of Cheryl’s naked body in front of her because no matter how many times she saw it, she still got mesmerized as if it was the first time. 

“Sit up.” Cheryl demanded, lust filled eyes fixed on Toni’s as she did what she was told to.

The redhead walked around the bed until she met Toni’s back. She kneeled down on the bed at first, but then lowered her body enough so that her front was pressed against Toni’s back, both of them moaning at the feeling of Cheryl’s stiffened nipples against the hot skin. 

Toni felt Cheryl’s lips on the back of her neck and a wet trail left by it as she went down to her shoulders. Toni’s head immediately fell sideways to give Cheryl more space, feeling a current of pleasure shooting directly to her clit when Cheryl’s hand met her abdomen, her fingernails teasing the skin above the waistband of her fishnets. 

Slowly, Cheryl reached for the laces holding Toni’s crop top together, untying the knot quicker than she planned to. With the top loose enough, Cheryl clumsily took it off Toni’s body, one of her hands desperately reaching for the girl’s bust. Cheryl couldn't contain her moan as she felt Toni’s nipple hardening against her palm, and hearing Toni mumble her name under her breath. Knowing that she was doing that to the smaller girl made Cheryl even wetter. 

Cheryl quickly made sure to get rid of Toni’s black and red wig and the bun under it, watching the faded pink locks falling down on her back. There wasn't anything hotter than Toni Topaz with her messy, after-sex hair and Cheryl wanted all of that. 

“Cheryl,” Toni whispered as she let her head fall back against Cheryl’s chest, her body twitching in desperation. 

The redhead shifted positions and before Toni could notice, Cheryl was on top of her again, bare center almost touching her leg as she lowered her body down to take one of Toni’s nipples in her mouth. Her tongue traced patterns on it that could make her cum on the spot, but Cheryl knew exactly when to stop to keep Toni from it. 

Cheryl teased the girls nipple for what seemed like hours before she moved to the next one, giving it all the same attention. 

Toni began writhing beneath the taller girl, needing to find her release, but she had a feeling Cheryl was going to hold her off for a while.

The redhead loved that she had Toni feeling desperate, but the way she was moving was making it difficult for Cheryl to do everything she wanted. An idea hit her as she eyed the bed posts and a devilish smirk took over her face.

“What?” Toni asked in a whine when Cheryl had stopped worshiping her nipples.

The redhead cupped Toni’s face in her hand and rubbed her thumb over her cheek affectionately. “How would you feel...about me...having total control tonight?”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering what Cheryl was getting at.

“I mean...can’t move your arms….can’t move your legs..type of control…” the redhead whispered.

The way Toni’s body shivered underneath her, Cheryl knew she was on board.

“What do you say?” Cheryl asked one more time, her warm breath reaching a spot on Toni’s neck. Cheryl felt Toni’s chest moving up and down as she nodded. “I need you to be vocal.” 

Toni gulped before her lips slightly parted and her voice came out sultry. “Yes. Tie me up.” 

“Good girl,” the redhead said with a smirk as she crawled off Toni’s body once again, leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen as her hands slid down on her hips, stopping right on the button of her shorts. 

Once it was undone, Cheryl tucked her index and middle finger in the waistband of Toni’s shorts, pulling them down Toni’s thighs. Toni clumsily canted her hips to help and quickly tossed the shorts to the floor. Toni could feel her arousal pooling at her entrance, but she had no idea her panties were a see-through mess before she spotted Cheryl eye her down.

Cheryl started taking off the fishnets with a certain struggle as they kept rolling in her hand, but was she a tease. As she did it, she slightly spread Toni’s legs apart, just enough so she could place kisses on the inside of Toni’s thigh, dangerously close to where she needed her the most. She felt Toni’s thigh tremble under her lips and the desperation was only growing inside her.

Toni’s body squirmed under Cheryl’s as Toni tried to close her legs and give herself any amount of friction on her clit or she would go insane. If Cheryl didn’t touch her she would combust.

Toni looked at Cheryl in confusion when she threw the fishnets on the floor, right before she bent down and picked up the homemade vine from her bodysuit, ripping it in two pieces in one swift movement. The scratching sound startled Toni at first, but the lust in Cheryl’s eyes and the smirk on her face were only adding up to her own arousal. 

She reached down to her own center, her fingertips gently stroking her clit over her panties. Toni moaned quietly when she felt her fingers getting wet with her own juices, finally getting some friction that she needed.

As much as Cheryl loved to watch Toni pleasure herself, tonight was about her being in charge, about Cheryl telling her what to do. She eyed Toni’s body from head to toe, her bottom lip caught between her teeth before she stared directly into the smaller girl’s eyes.

“Stop.”

“No, please,” Toni whined when Cheryl’s hand met her wrist, holding it up next to her head. “Babe, please.” 

Cheryl felt Toni rubbing her thighs together and immediately stopped them with her knee. “If I see you doing that again I’m not making you cum. Is that clear?”

Toni nodded, feeling her clit throb at Cheryl’s words. She knew she loved when Cheryl was a mess under her, begging to be touched, but she had no idea that Cheryl having control would drive her crazy like that.

“Again, I want to hear you.”

“Yes,” Toni whispered, her breath getting caught in her throat when she felt Cheryl’s index finger hovering over the length of her pussy. 

“Now…let me finish this..” Cheryl grinned as she finished tying Toni’s arms to the bed posts. She grabbed another piece of the vine and moved down the bed to Toni’s legs. She grabbed one of Toni’s legs and began tying it to one of the lower posts. Once it was secure, she kissed her way from the shorter girl’s ankle to her inner thigh and stopped just before her center again before she grabbed her other leg and repeated the process.

Cheryl watched, mesmerized at how exposed her girlfriend was, hands holding tight to the vines tying her up and her legs spread apart enough for the redhead to position herself between them.

The redhead got on her hands and knees as she crawled back up to eagerly kiss Toni, making sure her body was lowered enough to brush her drenched, bare center against Toni’s as she deepened their kiss. The vibrations coming from Toni’s lips as she moaned with the contact were breathtaking and made Cheryl crave Toni’s body in a way she had never before. 

Involuntarily, Toni tried to move her hands, to no avail, to grip at Cheryl’s hair as she crawled down her body, kissing every inch of her skin and those two marks she left on Toni’s breasts would definitely be a nice view the next day. 

Usually Toni wasn't one to beg, since most of the time she was the one in control, but this time she had all sorts of pleads stuck in her throat. 

“Cheryl, baby, please.” She whimpered, trying to move her legs. Cheryl chuckled mischievously at Toni’s desperation. 

Now she knew why Toni liked to keep her tied up for hours, spreader bar holding her legs apart while she cried out for Toni to just make her cum already. It was _ravishing,_ to say the least. 

She knew she had to end Toni’s suffering at some point, and she intended to do it soon, but the scene was too good for her not to enjoy a little longer.

“Like this?” Cheryl looked up at Toni through her lashes, that faux innocent smile as her lips met Toni’s groin, too close to her center only to move to her inner thighs. 

The redhead heard her girlfriend groan in frustration before she moved on to her other leg, kissing her way back up close to Toni’s entrance, but going back down as soon as she felt her hips thrusting up to get a touch. 

“Cheryl, up. Please.” Toni’s head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes rolled to the back of her head seconds after she watched Cheryl between her legs, her position and arousal making her legs tremble. “ _Please,_ fuck me already.” 

Cheryl hummed in pleasure as she heard Toni begging, her lips tracing its way back to hover over Toni’s pussy but never touching it. Cheryl felt the urge to reach for her own soaked center, but with what she had in mind she decided not to. 

Instead, Cheryl lifted her head up to look at Toni, finding her losing control of her own body. Her head was still thrown back and she had her eyes shut, trying not to explode with her girlfriend’s teasing. 

Cheryl supported her body with one arm to free her dominant hand. 

“Babe, look at me.” Cheryl asked in her normal voice this time. Toni struggled to open her eyes as desire took over her entire body, but when she did, Cheryl saw them turn into black pools of lust. 

“Babe, please, plea— oh, _fuck_.” 

Cheryl didn't wait until Toni had finished her pleading to easily slide her middle finger inside her girlfriend. Toni’s moan as she did was delightful and Cheryl had never been that turned on in her life. 

She thrusted very easily in and out of her, her palm starting to get wet as Toni’s juices covered her finger. Without hesitation, Cheryl added a second one, feeling Toni’s walls tightening around them and her thighs’ continuously shaking around her. The redhead started slow, just how Toni liked it, letting her hand brush against Toni’s clit just a little. Every time she did, Toni would moan louder and Cheryl could almost cum at just the sight. 

The redhead noticed Toni was losing strength in her hands because she wasn't holding onto the ties anymore, and her walls starting to clench harder around her fingers were telling her that she was on the edge. Cheryl took her fingers out slowly, looking at Toni as she did so. Her eyes shot open and immediately rolled to the back of her head. 

“Cheryl, I was almost there,” she complained with her raspy voice, which almost made Cheryl change her mind and make her cum right then and there. 

Instead, she took her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean as Toni watched it. 

“I know,” she said right after she took one of her fingers out of her mouth, the string on Cheryl’s lips left by Toni’s juices visible for a second. “I just wanted to remember how good you taste.” 

“Cheryl, up.” Toni’s voice was a lot more guttural now, clearly filled with lust and frustration. “On my face. Now.” 

Cheryl smirked at Toni’s desire for her but she still was not going to give into Toni’s demands yet. “Toni...you seem to still be forgetting that I’m in control here…and I’m not anywhere near done with you.”

Toni groaned again, flexing her hands that were bound to the bed. “Just one taste of you…” she pleaded.

Cheryl tapped her index finger on her plump lips in thought. She did need a little relief….but another idea struck her.

Cheryl adjusted herself so that her legs were open in front of Toni, giving the shorter girl a clear view of her pussy. 

The redhead became rubbing her own clit with the pads of her fingers, moaning uncontrollably at the feeling.

Toni blinked in surprise and pulled at her restraints harder than before. Watching Cheryl pleasure herself right in front of her had Toni’s pussy painfully throbbing. 

Cheryl dipped her index finger down to her entrance to gather arousal that was already pooling from all the teasing she had been doing to her girlfriend. Once her finger was coated, she crawled back up Toni’s body so she was face to face with her. “Open.”

Toni’s lips parted slightly as she welcomed Cheryl’s finger into her mouth. She moaned at the taste and swirled her tongue around the redhead's finger before it was swiftly removed.

“That’s all you get for now.” Cheryl explained matter of factly . 

The redhead ran her hands slowly back down Toni’s body, pausing to roll both nipples between her fingers to add more teasing.

Toni was starting to sweat now, her body so stimulated and needing release that she had nothing to do but take it. “Baby...I.. I really … I can’t take it.” 

Cheryl continued lowering her hands and stopped just above Toni’s soaked center. “You’re doing so well...it’s going to be worth it I promise.”

The pinkette bit her lip and nodded in response.

“How bad do you want me to touch you?” The redhead asked, even though she clearly knew the answer. Her fingers hovered over Toni’s clit while she waited for her to answer.

“So, _so_ bad.” Toni answered, the struggle to vocalize her needs becoming clearer now. Her breathing had become more unsteady and she felt her hands getting sore due to all the gripping on the restraints. 

Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend again, her finger gathering Toni’s juices as she — barely — touched the heated skin. Toni’s walls clenched around nothing and Cheryl saw a droplet of Toni’s wetness slowly dripping from her entrance. 

“Please,” Toni begged again, the sound making Cheryl’s clit throb once again. She desperately needed Toni to touch her, but she didn't want to give in yet. 

Cheryl glanced at Toni’s hands and saw her wrists starting to change to a light red tone, her knuckles turning white as she pulled on it tighter. She shifted on the bed in a way that her body was still on top of Toni’s, her center inches from her torso. 

“Does it hurt?” The redhead asked while her fingertips reached for the area. Cheryl imagined the friction from the fake leaves was hurting her skin, even though it didn't _feel_ bruised when she rubbed her fingerpads on it. 

Toni nodded. “A little, but it’s fine.” 

Cheryl still wanted to keep Toni under control, but she wasn't going to keep that going if it was hurting her. She untied the knots on the posts and felt Toni’s free hand reaching directly to her thigh. 

Toni’s touch seemed to set Cheryl’s body on fire and she had to gather all the strength she had not to take her girlfriend's hand and move it between her legs.

“No touching, baby.” Cheryl whispered, trying to disguise the effect it had had on her. “Not yet.” 

When Toni’s other hand fell free, Cheryl placed a kiss on the red line around her wrist before she took both her hands and tied them together, not too tight this time. 

But when Cheryl bent down to kiss Toni again, her own taste on her girlfriend's tongue mixed up with Toni’s on hers, her body physically reacted to it and her center brushed against Toni’s abdomen. The loud moan that came from both girls couldn't hide the fact that they needed their release and couldn't wait any longer. 

Cheryl wanted to taste Toni. Not on her fingers, and not on Toni’s tongue. She also desperately needed Toni to touch her in that way that only she knew how to. 

Toni watched as Cheryl kneeled down on the bed and turned around throwing her leg from one side to the other, her back now facing Toni. 

Toni’s mouth watered when she watched Cheryl slowly bending down in a way that her ass was up and her dripping center completely on display, shifting her body backwards to position it perfectly above Toni’s face. 

Toni couldn’t take it anymore as she used all her mobility to bring her head up to meet Cheryl’s center. Her tongue got to work immediately, licking the entirety of the redhead’s pussy and moaning at the taste.

Cheryl fell forward on her elbows when she felt Toni’s tongue make contact and she relished in the feelings for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure Toni was giving her.

She knew though that she had left Toni waiting long enough, so she adjusted herself so that she had access to Toni’s neglected pussy and finally got a proper taste. 

In perfect sync, Cheryl hummed in pleasure against Toni’s pussy when she felt her tongue lapping at her clit, another hum coming from Toni when Cheryl’s tongue finally gave her clit the attention it seeked, the vibrations from both making them shiver. 

Cheryl started to feel lightheaded as Toni’s tongue and lips worked its way on her slit, her hips bucking against her tongue whenever she felt the slightest loss of contact. Both their moans were filling the room and Toni was starting to feel the exhaustion in her legs from being tied up in that same position. 

“Don’t stop,” she urged when she moved her tongue away from Cheryl’s center, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Toni managed to reposition her hands in a way that she was able to reach for Cheryl’s entrance, the warm wetness on her fingers giving her that tight feeling on her lower abdomen. Cheryl’s juices were spread enough, pooling at her entrance so that Toni easily pushed her middle and ring finger inside her at once. The pink-haired girl felt Cheryl’s lips leave her clit and a groan of pleasure echoed in the room. 

“I- I didn't tell you if you could to-touch me,” Cheryl choked out the words as her hips bucked aggressively to take in Toni’s fingers. 

Toni slid them out and Cheryl whined because Toni curled her fingers up on her spot as she pulled them out, giving Cheryl that mind blowing sensation for two seconds. 

“Sorry, baby.” Toni answered with a bratty tone. She took the coated fingers to her mouth, making sure to let out noises as she licked them clean. 

The sound of Toni licking Cheryl’s juices off her fingers made the redhead’s heart race, adrenaline and lust running through her entire body and all she wanted was for Toni to finish her off. 

“Again,” she whispered. “And don’t stop. Make me cum.” 

“As you wish.” Toni smirked, even though Cheryl couldn’t see her, pushing the fingers inside again as she said the last word. 

A loud gasp left her mouth when she felt Cheryl’s tongue press harder against her, only losing contact to be replaced with Cheryl’s finger tips quickly rubbing circles on her clit. 

Toni matched Cheryl’s rhythm and thrusted her fingers into the redhead at the same pace the redhead was rubbing her clit. With all the teasing that Cheryl had done, Toni felt her orgasm building insanely quickly.

The combination of the view in front of her, the feeling of Cheryl’s walls clenching around her fingers, the feeling of her legs still spread and tied to the bed and the intensity of Cheryl expertly rubbing on her clit, Toni felt herself about to fall apart.

“Baby...fuck...Cheryl I’m gonna cum.” she moaned.

Cheryl was loving the teasing, but all she wanted in this moment was to make Toni cum, and hear those sweet moans fall from her lips.

“It’s okay baby..cum for me..” the redhead urged as she rubbed even faster on her girlfriend's clit.

Toni closed her eyes and lifted her hips the best that she could with the restraints holding her to get even closer to Cheryl’s fingers. She kept thrusting her own fingers into the redhead, the wetness dripping down her hand. She felt her orgasm building and felt her body on fire like she never had before. Her moans echoed in the room when she finally came undone, her pace inside Cheryl slowing down as she rode out the waves.

She struggled to catch her breath as she came down. Cheryl had made her cum many times, all of them memorable, but this….Toni had no words.

“Untie my legs.” Toni said sternly as she withdrew her fingers from the redhead.

Cheryl was still riding her high of dominance but her body was still needing release, so she hastily untied Toni’s legs.

Before she could even process what was happening, Toni had Cheryl on her back.

The redhead gasped in surprise and opened her legs for Toni to situate between them.

“I could tease you...agonizingly slow...like you did to me..” Toni said in her raspy voice, as she ran a finger down Cheryl’s toned stomach. “But….I want you to have you screaming in seconds…”

Cheryl gulped at Toni’s words and closed her eyes as Toni immediately started rubbing her clit, an aftershock hitting Cheryl’s body with the sudden and yet needed touch. Her back arched and her hands gripped the sheets underneath her as Toni sped up. 

Toni felt a sudden grip on her hair when she lowered her head down to Cheryl’s pussy, her lips an inch from touching it. The position Toni found herself in was comfortable enough that she could bend down more, the pull on her inner thigh muscles from having her legs spread and tied up for so long were oddly good. 

Through her lashes, she looked up at Cheryl one last time before she pushed two fingers inside her again, closing her lips on her clit at the same time. The redhead had never moaned that loudly before and the urge to make her cum grew bigger inside Toni when the redhead pressed the pinkette’s head down to keep it in place as Toni thrusted her fingers inside her and her tongue lapped against her sensitive bud. 

“Toni, baby, don’t stop,” Cheryl pleaded and Toni was sure the redhead knew she was holding back a smirk because it was wonderful to hear her begging after having Toni on a leash the entire night. “Please, don’t stop.” 

Even though Cheryl was a wet mess, her whines still had an absurd control over Toni’s actions, so she wouldn't dare stop. It only made her fuck her harder, which caused Cheryl to moan louder and it was music to Toni’s ears.

Toni felt her wrists getting tired, her arm muscles starting to burn, but Cheryl was close and she didn't want to break the rhythm. Her walls were pulsing around her fingers and it was getting harder to move in and out of her, so Toni stepped up her tongue game until she felt Cheryl’s walls clenching, her fingers on her hair pulling on it, her hips bucking up and down and her legs closing around Toni’s head. 

“Toni, I’m going to cum, don’t stop... Please, don’t st— _fuck_.”

Toni didn't stop her tongue movements when Cheryl came undone, her orgasm hitting her harder than Toni had imagined. One last loud, guttural moan had left her mouth, right before a gasp, her legs trembling as the aftershocks also hit her. Cheryl’s walls unclenched and Toni slid her fingers out, her palm completely soaked as she did. 

The pink-haired girl wiped her palm on the length of Cheryl’s pussy and Cheryl’s first instinct was to move her girlfriend’s hand away from her overstimulated bud, but Toni licked it all off before she crawled back up to kiss Cheryl, who was still feeling the effects of her orgasm. 

The redhead kissed her back with a smile, feeling her taste on her girlfriend’s tongue. 

“That was a hell of a treat,” Cheryl said under her breath, her chest still rising up and down as she tried to control her breathing.

Toni chuckled as she laid her head on Cheryl’s bare chest, her arm under her neck holding her closer. “What’s the trick, then?”

“Consider it that tie-you-to-the-bed and all.” 

Toni mischievously arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t the trick supposed to be the bad part?” 

Cheryl waved her hand, her mind too clouded to even form conversation. “Don’t make me tie you up again.”

Toni titled her head up to plant a kiss to Cheryl’s jaw. “Well…..”

Before Toni could finish her sentence, the familiar crackle came from the baby monitor sitting on the vanity.

“And cue the toxic twins.” The shorter girl groaned and rolled away from Cheryl to find some clothes to throw on.

Cheryl moved to get off the bed and find some clothes as well.

Toni raised a hand to stop her. “I got them...you stay here, just like that.” She smirked. 

Cheryl arched an eyebrow curiously. “As you wish Ms. Quinn.” She winked.


End file.
